


just to slip this skin

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realizes then that his seeming aloofness is nothing more than constant alertness, awareness of his surroundings in a way that most people don't have. The only other people she's ever seen who had that look were criminals. // In which Veronica Mars and Bruce Wayne get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to slip this skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joans23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/gifts).



She moves to Gotham because she needs to be somewhere as far away from California as possible.

It's mostly an accident that she ends up with him. Mostly, because it's not entirely an accident that she wore a slinky black dress to one of his corporate functions.

He arrives with a girl who reminds her fleetingly of Lilly, but he doesn't seem to be interested in her all that much because he lets her go as soon as it's polite. Veronica watches him from across the room; he's never completely there, stands aloof even among the people who are supposed to be his friends and partners. She wonders what his secrets are.

She catches his gaze at last, and it startles her to see how discerning he really is. She realizes then that his seeming aloofness is nothing more than constant alertness, awareness of his surroundings in a way that most people don't have. The only other people she's ever seen who had that look were criminals.

She turns away, well aware that he's watching her now, as she gulps down a second glass of champagne. She doesn't realize that he's on the move until a voice beside her says, "I don't think we've met."

It's rich and deep -- she would say melodious if she were a poet -- and it fits him well.

"Veronica," she says, putting out a hand. "Veronica Mars."

"Bruce Wayne," he answers, bending low to kiss her hand. "A pleasure."

"Of course it is."

He smirks at her audacity. "Would you care to join me?"

Somehow, they end up spending the rest of the party together. Or, well, for what little of it they stay. They manage to slip out even in the midst of all of Bruce's acquaintances. He half-leads, half-drags her to his penthouse, and Veronica briefly has flashbacks of the Neptune Grande and Logan's presidential suite. But then, they step into his suite and there's no comparison.

The suite is massive, the bedroom taking up the same amount of floor space as Logan's entire suite. The bed itself is covered in crisp, white linen, and he leads her to it slowly.

"Shy?" he asks.

Veronica smiles. "Hardly."

She starts to strip, but he stops her. "Let me." He unzips the dress, dropping kisses along her spine until the silk pools at her feet. Next comes the bustier, which involves more kissing, this time in the front. He starts for her thong, but she grabs his hands.

"And I thought Mr. Wayne was supposed to be a gentleman, but you are far overdressed."

"Ladies first," he murmurs against her temple.

"Age before beauty," she returns with a grin.

She reaches up, pushing his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders, and follows by undoing his tie and then the buttons on his shirt, kissing along his collar as she does so. Next comes his undershirt, and she's surprised at the number of scars that litter his body. He kicks off his shoes, and she undoes his belt, tracing her fingers along the line of his zipper before pulling it down as well. His pants fall loosely to his ankles.

"Now are we even?" he asks.

"Close enough."

She leaves on her heels; he leaves on his socks. There's no real reason for either, but he seems to like the danger of her stilettos. He fills her up, doesn't treat her like she might break like Logan and Duncan both did. Maybe it's because he doesn't know her past, or maybe it's because he just doesn't care. Either way, she doesn't mind. She prefers it this way, rough, dangerous, practical strangers.

She'll leave in the morning in the same dress she arrived in, and he'll probably forget about her, but that's okay. Gotham is a big place; there will be other men.

Besides, tomorrow, she has to start her research. There's a reward for unmasking the bat-man, and she intends to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Streets of Philadelphia" by Bruce Springsteen.


End file.
